Running Scared
Episode #151 Running Scared is a standalone episode and a Guest's Choice. Posted on 11 March 2018. Summary Paul Scheer! Actor, comedian, podcaster extraordinaire! #TheTwoFriends are excited to welcome into the studio a renowned comic improviser and a fellow movie podcaster they admire. And he got to choose the movie to discuss: a buddy-cop movie, the Gregory Hines / Billy Crystal vehicle, 1986's Running Scared. It's an interesting choice because this movie seems to have been largely forgotten, yet it's good! The stereotype of the buddy-cop genre has a certain playbook, as seen in 48 Hours or Lethal Weapon, but this went a different way with it in some respects and Paul got to explain why he thinks this movie should get more love. Not only that but right off the bat they note that this movie is one of the very first big-screen roles for a certain Latino actor, and this podcast is �� PRO �� SMITS �� This is an interesting couple of police characters too because they're kind of not interested in being in a big action movie - they're like beat cops who don't want to make waves, just want to be done and retire to Key West and open a bar. Like in Die Hard, they find themselves in a dramatic big criminal situation, but unlike Bruce Willis (especially eventually as the Die Hard sequels piled up) Crystal and Hines aren't great at anything. It's not glossy, they're not badass heroes. They get in a shootout and it's like the first time they've ever been in one, and it's kind of relatable that way. However, what a car chase! On the El! One of the best of the 80's. Finally, SCOOP, Paul reveals that he actively tried to get the rights to this movie a little while back, to remake it! There was apparently some specific obstacle to it because the rights weren't owned by the studio and it didn't go anywhere in the end. But man, wouldn't it be cool to see Paul Scheer and Jason Mantzoukas rippin' it up in a movie like this? Milestones and Ephemera * Physics of the Colombian necktie: near-impossible, or at least messy * Joey Pants! * Universal Soldier direct-to-video sequels: really good? * Billy Crystal in his 30's: kinda... hot? * both Jews, both play superheroes, so basically they're the same: Griffin Newman & Gal Godot * shoutout to The Hard Way, another 80's buddy-cop movie that should be better-remembered Sponsors Future Griffin stops in! Call him Griff B, and B is for Beach Body On Demand. It's helped him get in shape because he's been doing the Insanity workouts - double meaning because he's a straight lunatic. Try the nutritional information or any of the 600+ workouts, or just watch them for their aesthetic value - no one will judge you but Almighty God. Text CHECK to 303030 and try out full access to the whole platform for free. 'And a subscription is cheaper than a gym membership,' Griff B says as he accidentally walks through the wall to leave the studio. Griff A is impressed. ZipRecruiter is here to help Griffin who's waiting for his rat minions in the sewers to bring back good candidates for the job he's hiring for. Plus he's got the plague now, so that's a drawback of the rats network (listen to the ep, it kind of makes sense in context folks). Try it for free, ziprecruiter.com/blank. Hmm... Griffin is suddenly in a hardboiled detective novel, and tells the tale of a new sponsor that strolled into his office one night. Serial Box reimagines how film and tv digital projects can be shared and distributed - can use them in written or audio form via the app. They're the HBO of reading, says NPR. They release new episodes every week - check out the newest story "False Idols" now! For 20% off, serialbox.com/blankcheck, or redeem the code CHECK18 on the site. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episode Summary Category:Standalone